It's Not Right, But It's Okay
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are having relationship issues. It's the issues in Dance With Somebody, mostly from Blaine's pov. It's got a lot of Blangst.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. I had so many Klaine and Blaine feelings after**__ Dance With Somebody__**. So this is a reaction fic to the episode. I had so many thoughts that I thought Blaine might have had. It's mostly centered on Blaine. I wanted to hug him soo hard, omg. I'm glad it ended well. **_

It's Not Right, But It's Okay

By Julia

Blaine Anderson had loved Kurt a long time. He still did. Kurt was going to try and get into school in New York. Blaine was only a junior. He was going to have to be alone at McKinley without Kurt. Kurt Hummel was the love of his life, and he didn't know how he was going to live without him. He didn't want to. But there was no way he wanted to be apart apart, breaking up was not an option. There was just no way. He was not going to be without him. Blaine had been distant lately, and he knew that Kurt may have noticed. Blaine didn't know how to hide it from him. He was just having a hard time with the fact that Kurt was leaving. He didn't know why Kurt seemed so excited to get out of here. Blaine was tired of them always talking about NYADA. He was just going to be without Kurt.

One night, after Kurt had gone out of the room to go get snacks for their Bobby Brown marathon, his phone starts going off. Blaine had noticed Kurt texting with someone in glee club, he was already curious. He tried to ignore it, but it kept buzzing. Blaine picked it up, and noticed it was from a guy. And they were flirty. Blaine's eyes filled with tears. He could not believe that Kurt was texting flirty with some guy. He started flipping through Kurt's texts, knowing it was wrong but he couldn't help it. He had to know if Kurt was cheating on him. There were dozens. Blaine wiped at the tears on his face. When Kurt came back in the room, Blaine saked, "Who is Chandler?"

Kurt immediately fired back a question of his own. "Why are you going through my phone?"

Getting up, Blaine snapped, "I wasn't going through it, Kurt! It kept buzzing because Chandler kept texting you. When we go to New York let's renact the ending scene from _The Way We Were_. Then he asked you to sing into his voicemail so he can use it for his ringtone! Kurt, that's cheating." He could feel himself getting hysterical. He could not believe that this was happening. "Kurt, do you know how many times you've texted me in the past few days? Four, and three of them were about finding peach colored shoe polish. There are literally dozens of text messages between you and this guy." His eyes filled with tears. "Kurt, it's cheating. Why would you _do_ this?"

Sighing, Kurt said, "He's just a guy, Blaine. I met him at Between the Sheets. He's just nice, it's all innocent. I didn't _cheat_ on you." He said, and stood up too. He didn't look like he felt sorry. "Blaine, do you know what it's like being your boyfriend? I used to get solos all the time. It was just nice getting attention from somebody. You haven't been that attentive lately."

Blaine could not believe what he was hearing. He did not get it at all. He knew he had been distant, but that still didn't make what Kurt had done right. "Kurt, I love you. I transferred schools for you! I changed my whole life around for you! That doesn't make you feel loved?" Blaine didn't know how much more loved Kurt could feel. And he was going to have to be at that school without him next year. Blaine told himself he had to stop thinking about it or he would have a panic attack. Blaine did not want to do that. "And you tell me that you're unhappy. You don't _cheat _on me."

"Oh my God, Blaine. I did not _cheat _on you! Texting is not cheating. Nothing happened. I'm sorry if this upset you. But it's okay."

That was when Blaine got upset. He had tears pouring down his face and he was having trouble breathing. "Kurt... it's not okay. It's not right." He said slowly, and closed his eyes trying to calm down. He didn't want Kurt to see how upset he really was. "I love you so much. I have never loved anyone but you. I would never hurt you like that. Never." He stopped, choking on his tears. "Ever. I would die before I hurt you."

Kurt went to him, to try and calm him down, and Blaine shook his head. He didn't want Kurt to touch him right now. "And I knew something was going on. You were on your phone in glee club, and you looked like you were far too happy. I just knew something was going on." He was so upset and he could not calm down. "Why didn't you just _talk_ to me and tell me you were unhappy, Kurt? We could have come up with some way to try and fix it." Blaine said, reaching for some tissues.

"I'm sorry that you're so upset, Blaine. I did not want to hurt you. But you know, you were doing the same thing with Sebastian. You were texting and calling him all the time." Kurt touched Blaine's shoulder, and he jerked away.

Blaine wiped at his face. "Kurt, I didn't like him. And all of those texts were pg." Blaine was not surprised that Kutr was throwing that back in his face. "You know I didn't like him. It's not the same thing." And Sebastian had ended up nearly blinding him. Blaine did not know how he was going to be alright with this. It hurt so much, and on top of Kurt leaving. "I have to go, Kurt. I can't talk about this anymore." He set his gaze on Kurt. "It's not alright." He left the room. He was going to have to calm down before he tried to drive home. He was so upset. Blaine had so many emotions right now. He had been already upset that he was going to be without Kurt.

When he got home, he started practicing the song he was going to sing for Whitney week. Blaine sang and cried until he was hoarse. Then he lay on his bed and cried some more. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel better about this. He hated the whole situation. Blaine wondered if his parents were even going to notice that he was upset. They worked all the time, since Cooper had left. Blaine had been alone. He hadn't even had a baby sitter, he'd been 12 when Cooper had left home to make it big. Blaien had had to learn a lot of things himself.

Kurt had texted him a few times since he left the Hudmels but he hadn't answered. He'd called a couple of times too but he'd ignored those too. Blaine could not talk to him right that moment. Blaine curled up on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

The next day, Blaine didn't really see Kurt all day. But he ran into Puck by his locker. Puck looked at Blaine. "What's up, dude? You've been bummin' for a couple of weeks. Do you wanna talk about it?" Blaine was touched that Puck was here to talk about things. Blaine wasn't sure that he wanted to talk about it but he was glad Puck was trying. "I don't know that I do want to talk about it but I appreciate that you're offering."

This made Puck quiet for a minute. Then he looked at Blaine. "You don't have to talk about it with me, but you can. Even if it's about problems with Kurt. Because you can talk to me if you want." Puck didn't even look uncomfortable. "Is it problems with Kurt." He asked.

When Puck asked, Blaine was working so hard to not get upset. He didn't even know Puck had been paying that much attention. "It is, but I don't... I don't know that I _can_ talk about it right now. I got really upset about it last night, and I don't know that if I can keep from getting upset about it now. I really appreciate you telling me. I can talk about it if I want. I really do."

Puck was not one to be giving advice, because really, what did he know? But he wanted to help. He thought it might make up for all the times he'd thrown Kurt in the dumpster. "I can understand that, just, I think you and Kurt are a great couple. If I can help, let me know, OK?"

Blaine nodded, trying to keep his tears away. "Thanks, Puck." He said, his voice wobbly. Then Puck headed off to glee. Blaine knew he should be headed that way. He started over slowly, his heart pounding. He was going to do this, sing his song. He knew Kurt would be upset, but it was still going to happen. Once Mr. Schue had told them they could have the floor, he went up to sing. "This song is for anyone who's been cheated on."

This caused Kurt to speak out. "Blaine, I did not cheat on you." Everyone was looking at Kurt in shock. He was just looking upset, maybe even a little angry. He was completely quiet after that.

Blaine got up to sing. He sang _It's Not Right But It's Okay_. Blaine cried when he sang it, and the other glee clubbers kept looking at Kurt. To see what he thought about it. Blaine did a great job on the song, and then stormed out of the room. He was going to go home early. Blaine could not deal with this. He just wanted to go home and just sleep. Blaine went home, and got into his pjs, put on _Steel Magnolias, _and cried. He hated this feeling, and he didn't want to feel it anymore.

His phone went off. It was Kurt. He wanted to talk. He hated how his heart felt pain whenever Kurt's texts or calls came through. He didn't want that to be happening. He shouldn't start to hate his boyfriend trying to talk to him. Blaine reached for his phone. He texted back. _Kurt, I really don't want to talk_.

Then he went to get some ice cream, it felt like an ice cream day and Blaine loved junk food. He filled a bowl with some and went back to the couch. His parents weren't home still. Blaine didn't want to be alone right now, really. He just wanted Kurt, and Kurt was the reason he felt this way.

His phone went off. Blaine sighed and went to text back. Kurt had texted. _I'm sorry, Blaine. I don't know how to fix this._ Blaine stared at it and tried to think of what to say. He didn't know how to fix it either and he didn't know what to say. His fingers lay still over his phone, not sure what to say. Finally, he texted back. _Baby, I don't know. Pls, just let me alone for now._ That was the last text they shared that night.

The next day, Kurt was singing his Whitney song. It was _I Have Nothing_. Blaine listened. He wished that he could enjoy Kurt's perfomance, but he couldn't. He got really upset. Mike looked at him, Blaine didn't know what to say. He listened, tears forming in his eyes. When Kurt was finished, Blaine got up and went out into the hall. He was pacing the hall. Kurt came out, too. Blaine felt more tears gather in his eyes when he saw Kurt. "Kurt, I can't... I can't talk right now, please."

Kurt threw up his hands in exasperation. "Blaine, we have to figure this out. You can't... we have to fix this unless you _want_ to break up."

To this, Blaine shook his head violently. "No, I don't, but I need time and space, okay?" He didn't actually _want_ to have time and space, since he didn't have that much time left to be with Kurt. But he just wasn't sure how to get past this.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt said, "Let's go talk to Ms. Pillsbury tomorrow."

Shaking his head, Blaine said, "No, I don't want to bring someone else into this, Kurt." Blaine didn't know why Kurt did. "I know you want this magically fixed."

"No, I jsut want you to forgive me! God, Blaine! I just want to work this out. However we need to. So please, let's go talk to Ms. Pillsbury."

"No!" Blaine snapped. "We will figure this out. I just don't know how. I'm going to go home now, please just let me. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Then he headed off down the hall, carrying his bag.

The next day, Blaine had a free period, and he was out in the hall, and then Kurt was coming up to him. He looked at Blaine. "What, Kurt?" Blaine asked, as he stopped walking. "I was on my way to the library."

Sighing, Kurt said, "Come on, Blaine, let's go and talk to Ms. Pillsbury." Blaine could not believe he was asking again. "Kurt touched his arm. "Please, sweetheart."

Blaine rubbed the hair at the nape of his neck. "If I do, will you actually listen to what I have to say?" He didn't want to but if Kurt would listen he'd go.

Nodding, Kurt said, "Yes, I'll listen to you if you want me to." Kurt knew he should, and he wanted Blaine to come with him. "I just think that it will help, sweetheart."

Nodding, Blaine headed off to Ms. Pillsbury's office with Kurt. Kurt sat down right away, and Blaine stood there for a second, looking confused. He still did not know why they were here. Finally taking a seat, Blaine looked at Emma. "Can you tell me why I'm here." He asked.

Emma gave me a small smile. "Kurt just thought you could use some couples' counciling." She said, shrugging.

"Are you really qualified for that?" Blaine asked, as he put his hands on his lap.

She shook his head. "No, not really. But you know, Finn and Rachel have come in, and Sam and Mercedes."

This made Blaine scoff a little. "You know, I know Finn and Rachel are together now, but they broke up after you talked to them, and Sam and Mercedes did too." It didn't give him any confidence in Emma's abilities. He knew he shouldn't fight against the help, they needed to be here. He concentrated on feeling his legs under his hands. He wanted to really focus, so he wouldn't get upset.

Emma waved off Blaine's comment. "It doesn't matter, because you two are different than they are." She then looked at both of them. "Brutal honesty is the cornerstone of any relationship. I want you both to feel like you can be honest."

Blaine was quiet, and then he said, "Well, Kurt has been texting with this guy. I mean, a few months ago, I was doing the same thing, but I didn't like him."

Before Blaine could say anything else, Kurt spoke up. "Yeah, Blaine, with a guy that blinded you." He didn't know why Blaine was so upset. He had done his best to apologize.

"And while we're being brutally honest, I don't like that you snap your fingers at waitstaff. It's not going to make the cheesecake come any faster. And while we're at it, stop putting bronzer in my moisterizer."

Sighing, Kurt said, "I'm willing to work on that. And you look good with a little color." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Kurt, I only use lotion on my hands! And you know it. It looks weird if a person only has tan hands!" Blaine didn't know why Kurt had to do that. "And since we're talking about all of this stuff, I don't like that we always end up talking about NYADA. What you're going to wear, what you're going to sing, and how awesome New York is." His voice was going wobbly and tears were gathering in his eyes. "It's like you can't wait to get out of here." Kurt had softened his look at Blaine. "You're right, Kurt. I have been distant lately. I... I am trying to get... used to what it's going to be like when I am all alone here by myself. You're going to have a whole new life, and I am going to be back here. All by myself. And I'm pissed that I have to learn what it's like to be alone."

Immediately, Kurt took Blaine's hands. "Sweetheart, you're not going to be alone. I will Skype you every day, and if I have my say you'll be in NYC every weekend. You'll still have me, okay?"

Blaine wiped at his eyes. "You're... you're the love of my life, Kurt. I just... I never want to lose you." He was holding tight to Kurt's hands. His fingers were squeezing Kurt's tightly. It's as if he was afraid he'd never get to hold Kurt's hand again.

Kurt looked back at him. "You won't lose me. I promise that you will always have me. I will do my best. I can't promise forever but I have you. I love you so much, okay?" He hugged Blaine.

All Blaine could do was hug him back. He did feel better about the situation. They left the office together. Blaine was holding on tightly to Kurt's hand. "I'm sorry, I was so distant, baby." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's fingers.

"It's okay, Blaine. I love you, I'm just glad we got things settled." Kurt leaned and kissed Blaine's cheek. "I promise, I told Chandler not to text me anymore." Kurt loved Blaine, and he would do anything for him. Blaine felt a lot better about all of it, and he was going to work at not being so distant with Kurt.

_**Author's Note: I hope everyone liked! I had to get this out. Blaine was talking so much in my head Oh my God. And I still fangirl over this ep a lot. Because Darren is SO good and oh my God poor Blaine. **_


End file.
